A flexible display panel is a display panel made of a flexible material which can be bent and deformed arbitrarily. The flexible display panel can adapt to a wider working environment due to its light weight, small size, thinness, portability, high and low temperature resistance, impact resistance, and seismic capacity. In recent years, the flexible display panel has become a hot research due to its advantages of curl and appearance of more artistic design. A plurality of flexible display panels are mixed and designed on a same glass substrate to form a flexible display substrate, and then cut the flexible display substrate to produce a plurality of flexible display panels.
In the prior art, methods for manufacturing the flexible display substrate are mainly divided into two categories: one is roll-to-roll manufacturing process, that is, display components are printed directly on the flexible display substrate. However, this process can only produce products with low accuracy requirements due to the limited printing technology and display ink materials, and the yield and reliability are poor. The other is a method of attaching and removing: a flexible display substrate is firstly attached to a hard substrate to prepare the display components, and then peeled off from the hard substrate to obtain the flexible display substrate. This method does not affect the production accuracy of display components, and production equipment and technology are similar to those of the traditional TFT-LCD, therefore this method is relatively easy to achieve. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a structural schematic view illustrating a traditional flexible display substrate. A flexible substrate 13 is attached to a glass substrate 11 by using an adhesive 12, then fabricating display components 14 followed by peeling off the flexible substrate from the glass substrate 11. However, it is difficult to achieve a good adhesion between the glass substrate and the flexible substrate in the conventional production process, and the flexible substrate can be easily peeled off and the adhesive is not left.
As a result, it is necessary to improve and develop provide the conventional production process of the flexible substrate.